Alissa and the Broken Kingdom
by Cherrygummybear21
Summary: Alissa's whole life was turned upside down when she,her cat and her crush are suddenly taken to Wonderland.The bad thing is that Wonderland is being destroyed from a dark force in the realm.And when the dark force kidnaps her crush,it's a race against time to save him.Alissa has to save all of Wonderland,only to discover that it's not so whimsical as it is in the movies anymore.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Title: Alissa and the Broken Kingdom

Author's Note: Hope you like, review!

…..

Maybe if Alissa's great grandmother hadn't made that terrible promise, her mother would be mentally sane. But alas, Alice **did** make that promise. Alissa knew the whole story. Her father had told her when she was little; she thought it was just a silly bedtime tale to get her to sleep. If only she had paid attention. She didn't give the story much of importance, if only she knew that one day her whole life would be turned upside down. She never knew that special visitors had come to her all throughout her life. She never knew that her great grandmother had made a deadly promise in a land of whimsical wonders.

Alissa Carroll was sitting on one of the small wooden chairs. She had a porcelain cup in her hand, it was filled with tea. She giggled and put it down. Her father was trying to squeeze himself into one of the chairs, it wasn't really working.

Her father stood and said" I'll be back, sweetie. I'm going to water the garden" he stood and left the room. She continued to giggle at the thought of her father squeezing into the chair, it was hilarious!

"Well at least you fit, Mr. Rabbit." she said to her stuffed animal. He was a white bunny; he wore an old fashioned Victorian England style coat. He had black eyes and his ears were big, that was her favorite part about him.

"Well, I am small .I would hope I would fit, this tea is just too yummy to miss" said the bunny with an English accent.

Alissa suddenly froze, she wanted to scream but her throat felt dry. Her stuffed animal grabbed the porcelain cup in his soft, small hands and raised it to his lips. Well, he didn't have lips, more like he raised it to his mouth, his fake mouth made of black yarn.

"I got no tea in this cup!" said the toy as he frowned at her and set the cup down angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just stuffed animals don't regularly want to drink tea. You know, because they don't have mouths" said Alissa said as she looked at the white rabbit.

"Oh really? Well than darling, tell me what this is!" the stuffed animal said, pointing a finger at his black yarn of a mouth as he frowned at her

"Well mouths that function, or vocal cords. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." she said, her lips pursed. She was still trying to register the fact that her toy was speaking to her.

"I guess I might've overreacted, you humans don't live back where I come from. We all talk there." said the talking toy. His eyes were black, they were beads after all. They stared at her.

"Oh my, you wanted tea!" said Alissa, remembering .She grabbed the kettle filled with hot tea from across the small table and grabbed the small cup in her hands. She poured some tea in and asked "How many lumps of sugar would you like?"

"Three, please" answered the bunny. Alissa nodded and placed the sugar in the tea and passed the cup over to the soft bunny. The bunny's mouth curled upward in a smile and grabbed the delicate teacup in his hands. He raised the cup to his mouth and drank some of the hot tea.

"What's your name? My name is Alissa." she said sweetly, taking a sip of her tea

"My name is Lepus White." said the bunny" Know to serious matters. In the near future you will save us all." said the bunny as he stared at her with his reflective eyes.

Alissa was still new to the fact that her stuffed animal, whose name was Lepus, could actually speak. The fact that he was telling her that she would save them all, it simply just baffled her.

"What do you mean, Lepus?" she asked him, her face confused.

Alissa heard footsteps, it was father.

Lepus looked up at the clock that hung on the wall"Oh no, I'm late! I'm going to be late!"

Lepus stood in his chair and jumped out, landing with a thump on the rug. He looked around the room. Father's footsteps grew louder, he was getting closer.

"I got to be heading back home, be safe Alissa!" said Lepus. He looked around her bedroom frantically and out of his coat he pulled out a pocket watch, one of those old style ones. He smiled and waved at her with his free hand. There was a blinding flash of golden light and he was gone.

"Lepus, what do you mean!" she said as her father stepped through the door and entered the room.

"Who were you talking to Alissa?" he asked her.

"Nobody Daddy, "she answered, her voice glum" Let's continue our tea party"

And they did

...

Alissa Carroll smiled at her cat, Dinah. Dinah was a tabby; she was a blackish grey color with black stripes that made look like a tiger and green eyes. The odd thing was that sometimes in the light Dinah's fur seamed purple and her eyes seemed yellow, gleaming with playfulness.

Dinah was a young kitty, only about two months and a couple weeks old. Alissa was rummaging through her closet. She was excited; her face was proof in itself. Alissa's cat was lying on Alissa's bed while she searched her closet for something to wear.

"Dinah, do you like this?" she asked as she turned around to face the kitten only to find her sleeping, her paws covering her face" Dinah! Wake up!"

"Meow!" was Dinah's response as she jolted upwards. Dinah blinked and stretched her legs. The cat then stood and faced her owner and eyed the dark blue lacy shirt.

"You like it?" asked Alissa, her voice silky with her English accent. Dinah's green eyes inspected the blouse and then finally moved her head up and down.

"Good, I like it too" said Alissa and set it down on the bed" Don't claw it, not like last time" Alissa remembered the last time Dinah clawed up one of her blouses , it hadn't ended so pretty.

Dinah meowed"Mrow, which meant" Well,** I** didn't tell you to put that blouse there, why did you buy a blouse with red fishes anyway?"

Alissa looked at her cat sternly and said" Just don't claw it. I'm gonna wear it out for when I go with-", but then she stopped and said" Just don't claw it"

Dinah seemed to smile and yowled" Meow, Mrow?" which meant "Are you going out with a boy?"

Alissa pressed a finger to her lips" Hush! Dinah remember what dad said about you yowling!" then Alissa remembered Dinah's question" Yes, I'm going out with a boy."

"Meow, Mrow Meow?" asked Dinah, which meant" Is it who I think it is?" It was the boy that Dinah was thinking about: Fabian. He was the popular boy at school, she was a nobody. He was handsome and earlier at school he had asked her if she wanted to go take a walk with him in the park. OK, maybe not a date, but well it was Fabian, as the giggly girls at school would call him "like-super hot".

"I like this, what do you think?" she asked Dinah, holding up a transparent blue blouse with white polka dots.

Dinah jumped up and down, displaying her enthusiasm. Alissa nodded, she liked it too. Alissa picked out a pair of simple blue sneakers and white mini-shorts, Dinah had smiled and nodded when she had showed her those.

"Dinah, check my cell phone. Tell me what the tome is.' said Alissa said as she began to dress. Dinah bobbed her head and moved towards the violet iPhone. Dinah pressed the only button and the phone shone its light on her fur. She placed her paw on the small little arrow and slid her paw, careful not to snap her leg.

"Meow!" called Dinah and Alissa nodded. The thirteen year old girl walked over to the bed and looked at the numbers atop the screen. had only ten minutes until Fabian arrived!

"Dinah, how do I look?!" She asked frantically.

Dinah nodded which meant" You look fine". Alissa nodded and walked over to the fluffy and lacy pillows on her bed and grabbed her silver purse that was on top of them. She opened it and grabbed Dinah in her hands carefully.

Alissa looked at Dinah's cute face and said kindly" You're coming to the park, OK?" The cat nodded and Alissa placed the kitten in the purse, over a small napkin, just in case Dinah shed some fur. Alissa slung the purse over her shoulder, jostling Dinah, and raced down the stairs.

Her father was sitting in the living room, watching Americas Funniest Home Videos. He looked up when he saw her and smiled" Who's the lucky man?"

Alissa rolled her eyes and said" It's just Fabian, a kid from school. We're going to the park Ok, Dinah is coming."

Her father looked at her" Well, be back by 6:00."He said sternly.

Alissa smiled "OK, I'll be fine". Alissa heard a knock and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Fabian.

He was very handsome, steel gray eyes and a curl of chocolate brown hair, he could make any girl giggle and want to be his girlfriend. He was smiling and greeted her, "Hello, Alissa would you like to go?"

"Sure." she responded "We'll be back by six" she called over her shoulder to her dad as she walked off with Fabian.

...

It was Dinah's fault that she had found herself in Wonderland. If the cat hadn't jumped out of her purse and led her into the woods well then it would've been a completely different da-no, not date, "walk in the park".

"So what's the cat's name?" he asked her, pointing to Dinah who was looking at all of the flowers and all of the trees of the park.

"Oh, her name is Dinah" answered Alissa s they both walked along the cobblestone streets of the serene park. Fabian seemed so easy to talk to, not judgmental and cold.

"She's cute. Where did you get her?" asked Troy, his beautiful eyes dancing with kindness.

That question made Alissa feel like a hyperactive frog was tap dancing her stomach and she couldn't speak. She looked down at the sidewalk, averting his eyes.

"She's the kit of a cat that my mom owned" answered Alissa, her voice faltering when she said the word "mom"

"That's nice, I didn't see your mom when we were at your house." said Fabian, looking at her.

That's when Alissa felt like her vocal cords didn't work and that the hyperactive, dancing frog was going to explode into a billion pieces inside of her, "It's because my mom is dead"

Alissa looked up at his eyes. His face looked like a lot of things, one of them was disappointment. He probably hadn't meant to ask her that, if he knew she was going to answer that, he probably wouldn't have asked her that.

It looked like he was averting her gaze, as if he didn't want to look at her. She knew he had a mom. She was the CEO of Nature's Gifts. That was a worldwide company that protected wildlife, endangered animals and all of those "helping nature" kinds of things.

She saw that his mouth was about to open to say something, but suddenly Dinah jumped from her purse, leaping into the air and landing softly against the grass and ran. Alissa wanted to scream, yell and have a meltdown right there but her conscience told her that it would make her look like a mentally unstable overgrown four year old. And she did not want to look like that kind of monstrosity in front of Fabian. She sighed and ran towards the field of poppies, after Dinah.

She ran, her eyes looking all over the meadow of flowers for Dinah. She finally found the feline, sitting at the other side of the meadow, all the way across from Alissa. Alissa ran once more and she could see Dinah frolicking, it was like she was mocking ran up to the cat and reached to grab the kitten.

Dinah was fast and when she noticed Alissa's petite (well to Dinah they weren't so petite) hands reaching towards her, she bolted towards the dark woods. The sun was setting, turning the sky a rosy gold. Alissa rolled her eyes and continued to run. She hadn't ever really gone into the woods; they were grim and looked kind of creepy. But it wasn't time for being scared and she ran to the woods.

"Alissa!" she heard. It was Fabian. She wanted to stop but she had to get Dinah. He might be following her; it wasn't like she had abandoned him. She had just run away from him to get her cat. Not her fault, blame the cat

Alissa ignored his yells and entered the grim woods. The trees had sinuous branches; they reached out, clawing at her. Dinah was jumping over the roots, moving away from the flowers and undergrowth. The small cat was quick; she was fast and getting farther and farther.

Alissa raced to catch up to the cat when the cat suddenly halted abruptly. Alissa had been going lightning fast and hadn't expected a sudden stop. She slammed into the tree before her.

Alissa collapsed, her body hurt because of the collision. She suddenly felt a soft weight on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Dinah, licking her paws and smiling gleefully. Then she saw Fabian. He looked like he had just arrived at the scene of her collision and kneeled down before her.

"Are you OK?" he asked her, his face worried. But she didn't get to answer because suddenly she felt like she was falling. Darkness enveloped her surroundings, her body felt weightless. She tried to grab on to something, anything but her vision went black and she felt an intense pounding in her skull. The last thing she saw was Dinah, fur mauve and eyes yellow, a massive grin on her feline face.

Author's Note: Please review , just so you know there will be more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tea Party Resistance

Title: Alissa and the Broken Kingdom

Chapter 2: The Tea Party Resistance

Author's Note: Hope you like Chapter 2, please review!

…..

Alissa awoke to feel a sharp and extremely painful feeling in her skull. Alissa's eyes had been closed and she was lying on what felt like a bed. It felt soft and comfortable. Alissa's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the small room. The walls were white and so was the whole room. The only other colors were sky blue, the curtains were that color. There was a desk, cluttered with books, in one corner and next to the bed, was a small white nightstand. There was a window, the curtains were closed but allowed some sunlight to enter and brighten the room. "Meow, Mrow?" asked a voice. Alissa looked at the foot of the bed and there she saw her cat, Dinah. The small feline was licking her minuscule paws gleefully.

"Oh, Dinah, my head hurts." Said Alissa, her voice a bit groggy, a hand on her head

But before the small kitten could reply, the door to the room flew open. The person who entered the room made Alissa feel uneasy, it was Fabian. He was wearing the same clothes, his blue plaid button-up shirt and jeans. He looked at her a confused look on his face.

Alissa hadn't seen him since he had found her when she had smacked against the tree in the bleak woods. He had looked so worried. It kind of hurt to remember, but the occurrences that had happened on their walk flooded back in her head.

"Alissa do you remember what happened?" asked Fabian as he walked over to the white wooden bed. The teenage boy sat down and looked at her with his gray eyes, they were clouded with worry

Alissa's head felt like a blacksmith was slamming a hammer on it" Yes, Dinah ran away", the small cat looked at Alissa"Then I chased after her and you chased after me. Then we went into the forest and then I slammed into the tree and I collapsed" her head pounded and it hurt" Then you came and the ground disappeared?"

She said the last part as a question because actually it kind of seemed far-fetched. Like really," The ground swallowed me up", who would believe that?

Fabian looked at her and said calmly" That's what I remember as well"

"Kind of far-fetched right, the ground swallowing us?" she said, nervously chuckling as she looked at him warily.

"Yeah, it is pretty strange." said Fabian nervously.

"How'd you get in here?" Alissa asked him.

"I woke up in that room," Fabian pointed to the room beyond the door" I just thought that maybe the door would lead me to you, because I had lost you"

Dinah was looking at both of them and she meowed Mrow, meow?" the small feline meant" Where are we?"

Alissa decide to ask Fabian the question that Dinah asked" Do you know where we are?"

Fabian shook his head. Alissa bit her lip and stood; she walked over to the window and pushed the curtains to the side. Maybe the surroundings and geography would give them some clues. She gasped as she looked through the glass.

The grass was a luscious green, like emerald. The sky was a perfect cerulean color; white clouds speckled it, here and there. She was looking at a garden, the soil a dark, rich brown. She saw long green leaves poking out from the earth, possibly vegetables. There was a large basket on the outskirts of the garden, it was filled with carrots. The carrots looked delicious, the color vivid.

"Come look at this Fabian!" she said softly, her voice fogging the glass a little. The boy walked over to the window and looked out, he gasped in wonder.

"Oh, Alissa, I don't think we're in Boston anymore." said Fabian with a smile on his face as he admired the colors and beauty of the landscape.

They were staring out the window, in awe, when they heard a fizzing sound. The two turned around to see a bright flash of golden light and they shielded their eyes with their arms, careful so the fierce glow wouldn't blind them.

When the light died down and there was no more bright radiance the two teens looked at what had caused the sudden burst of light. Alissa looked at the figure and gasped.

"Hello, Alissa."Said a silky English accented voice.

"Hello Lepus!" said Alissa, a smile curling her lips upward as she looked at the small toy she had conversed with when she was a child.

Lepus White, the stuffed animal bunny, smiled. Alissa Carroll remembered him.

"You remembered me!" said the stuffed animal happily.

Fabian looked at Alissa and asked her" Why is the stuffed animal talking?"

Before Alissa could answer, the white bunny marched up to Fabian. The rabbit pointed a finger at Fabian and said" You will not refer to me as "the stuffed animal"! My name is Lepus White, don't you forget it!"

That's when the stuffed animal turned to Alissa and he hit his head with his hand(er…paw?).The toy turned to her and said calmly" Alissa please tell me you didn't bring him here."

Alissa bit her lip and said" He followed me when I chased Dinah; he was there when I fell."

Before Lepus could respond, Fabian said" You know him?"

Alissa turned to the boy and said" He came to me when I was seven. We had a small chat."

Troy turned to Lepus and asked" Where are we?"

Lepus put a stern look on his face and said" You should not be here, young man!" At this comment, Fabian looked insulted by the white bunny.

Alissa bent down so she was at Lepus' height and asked "What do you mean?" The toy looked down at the wooden planks that made up the floor.

Finally, the rabbit responded"Well, only two humans should fall through a rabbit hole at a time. In this case, two feel down the rabbit hole."

Alissa nodded and said to the stuffed animal "You never answered Troy's question" The bunny didn't look very happy that Alissa had remembered the unanswered question.

The rabbit giggled" You're the savior and you don't know!" the toy composed himself" You are in Wonderland."

Troy looked like he was going to explode" So fist I have to believe that you, a talking, walking and breathing stuffed animal, is real. Now you expect me to believe that we are in Wonderland?"

Now Lepus looked like he was going to combust" You silly boy! You aren't supposed to be here!" the rabbit screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning a bit red.

Alissa grabbed Fabian's shirt sleeve and pulled him over to the side, away from the furious bunny" What was that about?!"

"So you believe all of this?!" asked Fabian, staring at her, bewildered.

Alissa looked at Fabian" Play nice. I don't know if he's lying to us, but right now he's the only one I'm going to trust. So you have two options right now. Option number one is you play nice and go along with this and maybe we can get home. Option number two, you stay in this room and might never get out of "Wonderland". It's your choice." she said to the boy

Alissa walked over to Lepus and whispered" I'm sorry about him. So, Lepus we really are in Wonderland?"

The toy's black eyes stared at her" I wouldn't lie to the savior."

There it was again. _Savior_. The word just didn't fit her. She was no super athletic hero, so savior, really? It didn't really sound like a title she would have.

Fabian walked over and bent down so he was eye-level with Lepus and said" I'm sorry for being rude to you, Lepus" The rabbit looked happy that Fabian had apologized, his yarn mouth curled up in a smile. Fabian looked at Alissa and gave her a look that said"T choose Option number one".

"So what's this about the savior?" Alissa asked Lepus. The toy's bright smile disappeared. It seemed like he didn't exactly want to tell them about the "savior" thing.

"It means that you'll save Wonderland from…"the toy's voice trailed off. He began to pace in circles, nervous

"Save Wonderland from what?" asked Troy, frowning. Lepus looked a bit worried; Alissa could tell that Lepus really didn't want to tell her.

"From The Dark Lord, you'll save us all from him" Said Lepus as he looked at both of them; he looked like he had taken a big weight off his shoulders.

"You mean Voldemort?" asked Alissa, deadpanned. She was going to defeat Lord Voldemort? Didn't Harry Potter already do that?

"Voldi-who, that name doesn't sound familiar." said Lepus, a hand stroking his chin.

"Probably not, so are you sure it's me?" asked Alissa.

"Of course, you are the great-granddaughter of Alice!" responded Lepus, grinning.

"Alice?" questioned Fabian. He looked confused, so was Alissa.

"Yes, you silly humans know her from that book. The one that Lewis wrote, now what was his last name, I always forget?

"You mean Lewis Carroll?" asked Alissa. The bunny instantly turned to her and nodded, happy that she had found out who he was talking about.

"But that Alice is pure fiction, right?" asked Alissa. The story had talking flowers, cakes that would make you larger and a dictator queen who loved hearts. It was kind of hard to believe that the story was true; you could see it was fiction.

"Of course not, the poor Alice girl fell right into Wonderland. She was mighty scared at first, but then she gradually opened up to the whimsical beauties of Wonderland!" said Lepus cheerily, the rabbit was smiling widely.

"So I'm the descendant of Alice?" asked Alissa was having trouble processing this. It's not every day that a talking stuffed animal tells you that you are the descendant of a fictional girl who didn't have enough sense of direction to not fall down a hole.

"Yes, you are her great-granddaughter." responded Lepus, who was giddy and giggling.

Alissa sighed, this was just too much. Alice's great-grand-daughter? It didn't seem believable, but well they were in Wonderland. Well at least that's what the talking stuffed animal told her.

"I know you must be confused; let's talk this over tea." said Lepus, giddily. Alissa pursed her lips and nodded.

Lepus took out his golden pocket watch and said to the two adolescents "You might want to look away; this will cause a lot of light." The two teenagers looked away, clamping their hands over their eyes. They once again heard a pop and a fizzing sound and then the noise faded.

Alissa turned around and there was a mammoth, glowing orb hovering over the bed. Lepus smiled and motioned for them to come closer to the large, radiant ball of light.

"This is a Clock Portal. Clock Portals can only be made by a special kind of clock or watch. I happen to be one of the only people in all of Wonderland to have one in my possession. Don't be scared, all you have to do is jump through. You might feel a bit strange while in the portal, but don't fear. You'll pop out into our destination in a jiffy!"

Alissa was kind of scared. She didn't know if she should actually go through the Clock Portal. After all, she didn't know where the portal led to, it might be dangerous.

"Where will this portal take us?" asked Fabian.

"It will take you to the Tea Room. It's perfectly safe." responded Lepus"I promise."

Alissa slowly nodded and took Lepus' outstretched hand. He helped hoist her up on the white bed and he nodded. It was his way of telling her to go through, she guessed. Alissa looked at the bunny warily

"You just jump." he instructed calmly as he looked at her. Alissa nodded and jumped through.

The moment she jumped through she felt a bit strange. It was the feeling that you get when light washes over you, delicate and weightless, though she also felt like she was being crushed, like something was holding her down.

Just as quick as the sensation began, it ended. Alissa stumbled forward and opened her eyes that had previously been closed. She was outside, the sun's warm rays seemed to caress her skin and send warm tingles up her body. She looked around to see her surroundings. The green grass grew up halfway to her knee; the small thin blades tickled her skin. The sky was the same cerulean color, the clouds drifted lazily. The grass had a few small flowers, they were petite and their color was vibrant.

"I told you it was safe." said a silky accent. Alissa turned and saw Lepus White smiling at her. Beside him stood Fabian who was looking around at the beautiful landscape of the Tea Room.

The two walked over to join her and Lepus said"Sit, the tea is ready. Help yourself to the pastries, they are quite scrumptious.", as he motioned forward.

Alissa had been paying attention to the nature and hadn't seen the table. It was a pretty purple-red color and was quite large. About twenty seats surrounded the table, waiting for guests to come and enjoy themselves. The table was filled with food. There were cakes, cookies, finger sandwiches, muffins, pies, tarts and so much more. The day was marvelous, it was a happy day.

Lepus had sat in a chair near the center of the table, Alissa followed suit and sat across from him. Fabian joined her to her left, a smile on his face.

"Grab what you want. The tea is right here if you want some!" informed Lepus as he patted a porcelain teapot. The small bunny was eating a cake slice .It was round and was an orange color, not the color of the carrots from the garden. The color of the cake was a bit darker.

"What are you eating?" she asked the toy as she poured some tea into her small china cup.

"It's my own masterpiece. I call it Carrot Cake!" the rabbit said with a grin on his face as he swallowed some more of his cake.

Alissa and Fabian were laughing as Lepus brushed the crumbs off his face. Alissa grabbed the creamer and poured some milk into her steaming hot tea. She passed it to Fabian who poured some into his cup as well. They were all smiling, happy to be smiling and joyful.

Lepus put his cherry tart down and pulled his golden, round pocket watch out. He opened it and looked at the time.

The toy smiled even more and turned to look at the teenagers" My friends will be here, they're the other members of The Tea Party Resistance!"

Fabian took a bite of a sugar cookie and asked the bunny "What is the Tea Party Resistance?"

The small rabbit brushed the crumbs from his cherry tart off of his vest and said" We are an organized group that resist against The Dark Lord, who contrary to the beliefs of many, is coming."

Alissa set her banana chocolate muffin and raised an eyebrow" So you resist a person who people don't believe is real?" It seemed strange.

"The Dark Lord is real! But Her Majesty has convinced many people that he is a lie. It's bizarre!" the rabbit shook his head; he disagreed completely with the lies that the people believed.

"Who is the Queen?" asked Troy as he lifted his porcelain cup to his lips.

"The Queen of Hearts rules Wonderland. Or well part of it" said Lepus as he served himself a plate full of cookies and Carrot Cake; his eyes were glued to the pastry.

"You mean the same one that was here when Alice came?" asked Fabian, ignoring what the toy said about "part of it" as he looked at the rabbit that was stuffing his face with the cake.

The native of Wonderland swallowed and responded"Yes, the very same. Here in Wonderland we don't age very quickly."

Alissa nodded as she took a sip of her tea. It was a place where there were head-chopping rulers, taunting flowers and mad tea-lovers, it wasn't a surprise

But Alissa still felt confused. Wonderland didn't exist, it was pure fiction. Anyone in their right mind could see that. Not like many people in Wonderland were in their right mind. Alissa's mind was cloudy with questions. She opened her mouth to ask Lepus one of the gazillion queries she had.

That's when the quietness was shattered like a hammer to a mirror. Alissa heard a loud and hearty laugh followed by strident voices. Alissa turned and saw the back of a house; probably Lepus' home. The garden and "Tea Room" where inside of a fence, two figures were drawing close to it, both in abnormally large trench coats that covered their whole bodies. They looked ominous and dangerous.

The door to the fence burst open and both of the figures walked closer to them. Alissa was holding her breath, grabbing the arm of the chair so hard her knuckles were turning white. The two figures walked over to the table, they stood at the head of the table.

Both figures slipped the irregularly large coats off. One was a human, the other was a rabbit.

The man smiled and said enthusiastically"Let's get this tea party started!"

The man had curly brown-red hair and vibrant green eyes that looked like he had eaten way too much sugar. His skin was a pale color; it reminded Alissa of the powdered sugar on the pie she was eating. The man had high cheekbones, perfect for a nice smile. The man was euphoric; he was smiling bigger than any smile she had seen. The man wore a green coat of what looked like velvet. Under that he wore a white collared, button-up shirt with a smiley face brooch. He also wore black pants and his shoes were made of leather. Atop his head was a top hat, like the one that Abraham Lincoln wore. It was green, the same vibrant green of the grass that tickled her legs.

The rabbit that accompanied him was cute. He looked like a stuffed animal, like Lepus. He, unlike Lepus, had brown fur, it looked soft. The rabbit wore a green waistcoat with a two pockets. The bunny had a yellow flower pin on his vest and had black marbles for eyes, like the white rabbit that sat in front of Alissa. Alissa become aware of the rabbit's large feet. The brown bunny had long floppy ears, it made him look adorable. Alissa smiled at the bunny, he smiled back.

"You made it!" said Lepus to the two guests, the rabbit motioned to her" This girl, is Alissa," Lepus motioned to Fabian" The boy is Fabian, her friend. Alissa is the savior!"

The two party guests gasped. Alissa didn't exactly know why.

"My name is Tarrant Hatta" said the man with the big smile and top hat" Though you humans commonly refer to me as the Mad Hatter." Alissa smiled, it's not every day you meet the Mad Hatter.

The brown bunny walked over to them, a spring in his step" My name is Marche Harrington, pleased to meet you." His name sounded pretty, the bunny pronounced it "marche-ee".

"You humans commonly refer to as the March Hare." said Marche. The small bunny had a big smile, like Tarrant's.

Tarrant turned to Marche and said" We need to get Dorey!"

Alissa was confused about this Dorey and was even more confused when Marche and Tarrant walked over to their trench coats and began to search them.

Then Marche said"Aha! Found him!" The two walked back over to the table, Marche had something in his hand.

It was a mouse. The mouse was white, its eyes were big and Alissa had to fit the urge to say"Aww!" The small rodent wore a purple vest; the hem was colored a dark purple, like the color of a grape. The mouse had a tiny pin in the shape of a white flower.

"Hello! My name is Dorey, Dorey Whitetail. You humans know me as the Dormouse." said the male rodent. The white mouse's voice was adorable and small though not too small, it was audible.

"Take your seats; once everybody's here we'll start the meeting. Meanwhile, you can dig in." said Lepus to the three guests that had arrived earlier. Tarrant took the seat to Lepus' right and Marche sat to Lepus' left. Dorey was placed on the table by Tarrant. The male mouse walked over to a tiny table and chair. It looked like it was for a dollhouse. The small rodent sat on the chair and sat at the dollhouse table.

"Would you like some food Dorey?" Alissa asked. The small mouse would have to get out from the chair, walk over to the food, pick the food that he wanted and then haul it all the way back to his table. And with his thin, mouse arms she knew it was not going to be an easy task for him.

Dorey said, "Oh, how sweet. I'll take one of those cupcakes." he pointed to a frosted vanilla cupcake with sprinkles" and on of those cheese muffins!"

Alissa passed the mouse the cupcake but asked him" What's a Cheese Muffin?"

Dorey pointed to a muffin near her, it was a cornbread color"That! It's a muffin made of cornbread with melted cheese, it's delightful."

Alissa nodded and grabbed one for Dorey and one for herself. The tea party seemed to be going well, everyone was smiling.

Alissa asked the guests a question that she was going to ask before Tarrant, Dorey and Marche arrived," Who else is in the Tea Party Resistance?"

Lepus was going to answer but then they all heard a strange sound. It sounded like coconuts being slapped against the ground. Alissa and Fabian craned their necks to see what had caused the strange noise. They gasped in surprise when they saw what it was.

There were two horses outside of the fence. One was white, the other black. Both of them were pulling carriages. One of the carriages was white and was built with designs of orchids, paisleys, wings and checkerboard design. The other carriage was red and designed with roses, fleur-de-lis, thorns and checkerboard design. The white carriage's door opened and two figures stepped out, a man and a woman.

The woman was thin and petite. She had curls and ringlets of white-blonde hair, her eyes were a turquoise blue color. She wore a dress, it was white. The dress had puffed sleeves and made her look like a queen. There were silver flowers and hearts lining the hem, it looked pretty. She wore pink heels, they were tall and it was appalling how easily she walked in them. The woman had silver bracelets with small topazes; she also had a diamond necklace around her neck. She had a silver tiara in her hair, encrusted with pink gemstones, cut in the shape of flowers. The woman just seemed to inspire light and harmony around her.

The man was very handsome. He had icy blue eyes that looked like they were looking into your soul and looking at your intimate secrets; laughing and mocking you. The man wore a robe that reached his ankles, it was white and it just made his aura scream royalty. He wore a white leopard skin cloak over his shoulders, in this sunny weather she couldn't imagine how hot he must feel. The man wore a golden crown atop his head of white-blond, soft curls, it had clear diamonds shaped like…well diamonds. Like the diamonds that you draw when you're a small child that's naive to the fact that not all diamonds look like that. The man had an attractive smile that looked happy and sweet; it clashed with his cold eyes. The man dressed in white wore gold Greek style sandals.

Before she could ask Lepus who they were, the doors of the red carriage opened. Out stepped two figures, once again a male and a female.

The man was attractive, like the bad-boy kind of attractive. The man had chocolate brown hair, in soft curls that framed his face. He had dark brown eyes and his high-cheekbones were perfect for his smile. The man wore a robe as well, a scarlet robe that reached to his ankles. The man wore brown Greek style sandals, like the other man. The man wore a tiger skin cloak over his broad shoulders. The fur, unlike the fur of any tiger she'd seen, was a crimson color. The man seemed undisturbed by the possible stuffiness and heat of the pelt. He seemed to be like the kind of guy a mother would tell her daughter not to hang around with.

The woman beside him was very pretty. She had dark brown eyes like the man; hers danced with a euphoric personality. Her auburn curls cascaded down her shoulders. Her dress was marvelously beautiful. It was a sleeveless bright garnet color, the hem lined with black flowers and black hearts. The woman seemed dainty and frail, but the gleam in her eyes said otherwise. Her shoes were black heels, Alissa had no idea how she walked in them. The woman had black obsidian bracelets with rubies encrusted into it; she also wore a silver necklace with garnets. A silver tiara was on her head, it was detailed with rubies cut to look like flowers.

The woman dressed in red spoke first"Lepus! So glad you're all safe and ok!" The woman's voice was silky, though Alissa felt it was powerful.

The man dressed in red took the women in red's hand and said" We're delighted we could come. There are important matters we must discuss" His voice was strong, like he was commanding a militia to attack.

The man who was dressed in white nodded"Yes, Wonderland just doesn't see what's coming." He held the hand of the woman dressed in white. His voice was also strong, just like the other man's voice.

The woman dressed in white said" They are blind to what is looking them in the eye." Her voice was sweet and serene.

Lepus jumped out from his chair and said" Come, the meeting can commence." he led them to the table.

"This girl is Alissa, she's Alice's great-granddaughter, isn't it wonderful?" asked Lepus.

The pair dressed in white walked closer to her the woman smiled and said" Hello, Alissa. My name is Mira Lilyglass. This is my husband, Whitney Lilyglass. In your world we are known as The White King and Queen."

The pair dressed in red stepped forward, the man said" I am Redding Roseglass; my wife here is Rosette Roseglass. In the world of you humans we are known as the characters The Red King and the Red Queen"

The two couples of monarchs took their seats; Lepus smiled and said" We shall now start the meeting of The Tea Party Resistance!"

The members of the group raised their teacups. Alissa looked at Troy warily and his eyes motioned upward, his way of telling her they should do it too. Alissa grabbed her teacup, Troy did the same.

Both of them raised their china cups and everyone said "The Tea Party Resistance!"

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I worked really hard on this; it took me a while to write it. Read and review please!Chapter three will be up soon, at least I hope!


End file.
